story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Festivals (MMfL game)
Each days of the week in a month will shift over 1 day every year. For example, in year 1 the first of January is on Sunday, but in year 2 it falls on Monday. There are, unfortunately, only one or few festivals per month in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) (except August). ' ' New Year's Day *'Time:' Any *'Date:' 1 January This will be available starting in Year 2. On this day, all of the townspeople will be available to talk to. Each person willl wish the player a Happy New Year in their own way. The player doesn't get a boost in XP - it is just something nice that the other townspeople do. ' ' 'Valentine's Day' *'Time:' Varies *'Date:' 14 February Depending on the protagonist's gender, this event will play out differently. If the player is a Girl... This is the day that girls give Chocolate or Chocolate recipes to boys. The player will earn +1000 XP if a chocolate dessert is given to any bachelor. Acceptable gifts include Chocolate Cookies, Chocolate Cake, Choco. Party Cake, Chocolate Pudding, Chocolate Donuts, and even Eclair. Any dessert recipe with the word "chocolate" (choc., choco., etc.) can be given as a Valentine Day Gift. If the player is a Boy... The player will receive visitors at his house door. Walk into house and the girl will follow behind you. The player will receive +1000 XP with each Eligible Girl who visits your house. The gift given to the player will depend on Friendship Status of a bachelorette: *Black: Chocolate Pudding *Purple: Chocolate Banana *Blue: Chocolate Cookies *Yellow or Gold: Chocolate Cake *Orange or Light Green: Chocolate Donuts *Green or higher: Choco. Party Cake If the player is a Boy and ''married'' Upon waking up in the morning, the player's wife will give him a present. If she has a Green or Pink statuses, then the player will be given Chocolate Cake. If she has a Magenta or Red statuses, the player will get Choco. Party Cake instead. The player will also earn +1000 Points with his wife. ' ' Spring Festival *'Date:' 1 March *'Location:' School grounds March 1st is the beginning of Spring in Northern Hemisphere. Regardless of whether or not any cherry trees have been planted in the town, all deciduous trees will burst into pink bloom, and pink petals will fall from the sky. Townspeople become very excited about this sudden transformation. If Mr. Joost is visited, he will explain more about the festival and its meaning to the town. At the end of his explanation, Mr. Joost will reward the player Pink Tree Model. At School Plaza, various townspeople gather to celebrate, sitting on tatami mats and eating picnic foods. White Day *'Time:' Any *'Date:' 14 March Depending on the protagonist's gender, this event will play out differently. If the player is a Boy... This is the day that boys give Chocolate or Chocolate recipes to girls. The player will earn +1000 XP if a chocolate dessert is given to any bachelorette. Acceptable gifts include Chocolate Cookies, Chocolate Cake, Choco. Party Cake, Chocolate Pudding, Chocolate Donuts, and even Eclair. Any dessert recipe with the word "chocolate" (choc., choco., etc.) can be given as a White Day Gift. If the player is a Girl... The player will be greeted by visitors at her house door. Walk into house and the boy will follow behind you. The player will receive +1000 XP with each Eligible Boy who visits her house. The gift given to the player will depend on Friendship Status of a bachelor: *Black: Chocolate Pudding *Purple: Chocolate Banana *Blue: Chocolate Cookies *Yellow or Gold: Chocolate Cake *Orange or Light Green: Chocolate Donuts *Green or higher: Choco. Party Cake If the player is a Girl and ''married'' Upon waking up in the morning, the player's husband will give her a present. If he has a Green or Pink statuses, then the player will be given Chocolate Cake. If he has a Magenta or Red statuses, the player will get Choco. Party Cake instead. The female player will also earn +1000 XP with her husband. Happy Festival *'Time:' 6:00 to midnight *'Date:' 15 March *'Location:' School grounds All female townspeople who can be found walking around the town will wear a feathered headdress. The male townspeople will wear a feathered necklace. The player is sent to find feathers by Ulrich, which must be collected using a net. During the day, feathers will be falling from the sky amongst the confetti, making it challenging to identify the correct color of feathers. There are eight different colored feathers the player can get: pink, red, blue, green, yellow, white, purple and rainbow. Obtaining the correct number of the specific color of feathers requested by Ulrich, or by catching a rainbow feather, earns the player a small dance performance, with a special dance if they have caught a rainbow feather. The games are as follows: *'Rock, Paper, Scissors' - The character will play a word game of rock, paper, scissors and they will shout their answer. The player has only one try to win this game, unless the player and a character get stale-mate, then the player and a citizen will restart game till either one wins. If the player wins, a character will give the player one feather. If the player loses, then a citizen will take one feather from them. *'Guess What I Ate' - The citizen will take a bite of fruit without the citizen seeing three times, each time the citizen has to guess what fruit he/she ates. The only two choices are a peach and apple. If the player guesses correctly three times, the furniture bet on will be given to them for free, every other time is guessed correctly the price of the item will go down. *'Fishing for Compliment' - A Pop Idol will offer to sell one of her items to the player. That idol will ask the player to compliment them. This is a three turn game, there are two sets of three choices and one set of two choices. The player must choose a compliment that will please that idol, and each correct guess will lower the price of the item. *'Chase the Ace' - The idol will have cards in her hands. The player will try to guess which one is the ace, or the correct card. The more times are guessed correctly, the higher the price that idol camper will buy an item from them. ' ' Easter Day *'Time:' 10:00 to 17:00 *'Date:' 21 April *'Location:' School grounds The date of Easter Day in this game fell on Easter Day 2019. The player will be searching all over the town for hidden eggs. They can be out in the open, inside Mine Sites, at Queen's Castle, and even inside house! To participate, talk to Mimi in front of house before 10:00. The contest will end at 16:00. When searching for eggs, look for sparkling nodes. They are harder to find in larger spaces such as the valley, so check Moon Valley and the Mine Sites. Each time the player interacts with a sparking point, they will earn between 100 and 5000 Points. At 16:00, Mimi will call everyone back in front of School Plaza for the results. If the player wins, they will receive five items. However, players will not receive XP with the townspeople for winning. Winning the festival requires at least 10,000 Points. The player receives 5 Pure Organic Fertilizer. The Advanced festival requires 13,000 or more points, and the player will receive 5 Organic Omega Fertilizer. ' ' Fashion Contest *'Time:' 13:00 to 16:00 *'Date:' 3 May *'Location:' School auditorium On 1 May, Yann will visit the player's house about the general theme for an upcoming fashion show. Meet Yann inside his store between 10:00 and 11:00 to participate in fashion show. The player will be in charge of dressing up a model to show off the clothing and accessories that are currently inside their clothing closet. The player won't receive new clothing for a contest. The clothing is not lost, used, or sold once the show is over - it goes back into their wardrobe. If you don't know the festival's theme, Yann will remind the player after they agree to participate. The player can style own model just like they were creating a new character: skin tone, face design options, hair style + color, clothing, and one hair accessory. Players can press the Left Shoulder and Right Shoulder buttons to change the angle their model is facing. The physical features of player's model won't help with winning this contest, but the clothing and accessories will. Try to pick items that are based on the festival's theme. When the player finished designing their fashion model, press the A Button. Eliza will then bring the player and five random contestants together. Each of the townspeople will show off their fashion model, whilst Yann gives his opinion on each one. After the judgment, Eliza will announce the winner. If the player wins, they will gain +1000 XP. ' ' Summer Festival *'Time:' 10:00 to 20:00 *'Date:' 1 June Upon waking up in the morning, Henri will visit the player's house. To celebrate the opening of beginning of Summer (and his return to town for Summer), he invites the player to come to the beach between 11:00 and 18:00. If the player goes to beach, all townspeople will be there to celebrate. Henri will be cooking up food for all the attendees. There is no reward for attending the festival. ' ' Bug-Catching Festival Date: 3 July The player will be judged on how many critters they can catch. If the player catches the most bugs then they will be the winner. Go to School grounds between 12:00 and 15:00 and tell Mr. Joost you want to participate. All of the collected critters will count towards your catching total. The player does not have to keep the critters in own rucksack; they are free to ship them when their rucksack gets full. When the player leaves to go home, they are forced to go to bed, which wastes precious bug-catching time. Mr. Joost will then tell you which villager caught the most critters. 4th place: You caught 0 to 50 total critters 3rd place: You caught 51 to 100 total critters 2nd place: You caught 101 to 179 total critters 1st place: You caught 180 total critters The winning requirement is ridiculously high! If the player beats all of the other townspeople, they will earn 10 of the listed item: blueprint and cooking recipe. If the player actually wins this festival, then they will earn another +1000 XP. This festival can earn you a lot of friendship! Horse Race *'Time:' 10:00 to 20:00 *'Date:' 25 July There are 4 different races the player enter, but only if you own your own horse! D. Mimi Cup - 1st place is a month's worth of Fodder C. Thomas Cup - 1st place wins you a Coffee Table B. Nikolai's Cup - 1st place is a Power Berry A. Junk Cup - Grand prix is a Cool TV The player needs a well-trained horse to win first place and they can only enter a horse in one of the races. ' ' Alpaca Festival *'Time:' 11:00 to 12:00 *'Date:' 4 August This festival becomes available after you own an Alpaca. White Alpaca will be sold once the player reaches September of Year 1, while Brown Alpaca unlocks starting in June of Year 2 or if the player has 3 or more White Alpaca. The player can use either color to participate in Alpaca Festival. On the day of the festival, talk to Mr. Joost at the festival grounds to select the alpaca the player wants to use and the class you want enter. It doesn't matter if that alpaca has its wool clipped, but the player can't enter a sick alpaca. Players will have a better chance of winning if: *They enter an alpaca with a lot of Friendship Points (hearts) *The alpaca has zero stress *Their alpaca alpaca that morning so it is clean *They enter a Brown Alpaca instead of a normal White Alpaca *The alpaca can produce more than 1 alpaca wool when clipped *The alpaca can produce "Great" quality products (Advance) For the Beginner and Intermediate class, the player can win simply based on the number of Animal Points the alpaca has. The player will win Beginner class at 361 XP (3.5 hearts = 350 FP) and Intermediate class at 9 hearts. But for Advance class, the player needs 10 Hearts and some of the factors listed above. The other judgement factors affect the lower classes as well; for example, if the player enters a White Alpaca into the Beginner class that only has 3 hearts but 0 stress and is clean, then they still have a chance of winning the festival. If the player's alpaca is judged to be the winner, the player will receive a standard festival prize and +1000 XP with townspeople. The player will still get +1000 XP just for participating in the festival. ' ' Autumn Festival Date: 1 September A marriage candidate who has Blue name tag or further will greet the player at front door in morning and invite them to watch the autumn leaves together. If the player agrees, be sure to arrive at 10:00. The two of us will sit below the tree in school grounds, and maybe even get a little kiss. ' ' Halloween *'Time:' Varies *'Date:' 31 October Depending on the player's status, this even will play out differently. If the player is Single As the player wakes up in the morning, they are supposed to give desserts to young children who come to visit. Jasper will appear if you leave your house from 8:00 to 9:00, Zita will appear from 9:00 to 10:00, then Marcel will appear from 10:00 to 11:00. You can give them Cookies, Cake, or Chocolate-based recipes. If you give the child a Dessert recipe, you will earn +1000 HP. If you don't give them anything, or give the wrong thing, you may see a temper tantrum, but will not lose friendship. If the player is Married Once the player child is full-grown then he or she will also participate in Halloween. Enter your house between 17:00 and 18:00 to give your child a dessert treat and earn +1000 HP. For a grown-up second child, the same scene will play as it did with first child, but one gift for both children. ' ' Cooking Festival Time: 12:00 to 15:00 Date: 30 November Talk to Philippe in School grounds between 12:00 and 15:00. He will tell the player the category that this Cooking Festival is going to be judged on. *Year 1: Salad and Soup *Year 2: Fried (grilled) and Boiled (pot) *Year 3: Rice, Bread, and Noodles *Year 4: Dessert and Drink *Year 5 and beyond: Restarts to Year 1 category After Philippe tells the category, return to house and cook a dish from the required category. When finished, bring it back to Philippe and hand it to him. The dish will be judged based on its Star Rank and not the stamina recovery value if the dish is eaten. This version of Cooking Festival is much easier to win than cooking festival in other SoW games. The player can enter simple dishes like Boiled Egg, and still win as long as their ingredients combine into a dish with a large number of Star Points. 0 to 30 SP is 4th place, 31 to 45 SP is 3rd place, 46 to 60 is 2nd place, and anything above 61 (1.5 Stars) is 1st place For participating in the festival, the player will earn 1000 XP with townspeople. If the player is the winner, they will get an additional +1000 XP. The player will also win a standard festival prize. Once the festival is over, the player will return to their house at 16:00. ' ' Winter Festival *'Time:' 10:00 to 17:00 *'Date:' 1 December Head to Meadow Island to play in the snow with everyone. If you have a high 5 heart friendship (30,000 fp) with the people in attendance, you can invite them to build a snowman with you. The number of people you can build with will result in different sizes of resulting snowmen: *1 to 5 people - small snowman *6 to 10 people - medium snowman *11 to more - large snowman The player will earn a little bit of friendship with each person that they talk to, but will increase it a lot more if they accept your invitation to build the snowman. Christmas Date: 25 December The preparations for this festival are in the morning, and the festival itself takes place in the evening. If a bachelor/girl has a blue friendship status or higher, talk to him or her between 9:00 and 12:00 to be invited to Christmas. The player will be told where they are expected to be later in the evening. Go to the designated party place at 18:00 to have a meal with the bachelor, bachelorette, and their family. The player will earn 1000 XP with every participant at the dinner, and their Fullness will be completely filled. New Year Eve *'Time:' 21:00 to 00:00 *'Date:' 31 December *'Location:' All over Funville Meet Principal Jason at the school grounds starting from 21:00. All of the townspeople will gather to count down to the new year. You will earn +1000 Points with all of the participants. After the festival is over, you will automatically go to bed (as screen fades to black) and wake up at 6:00 am on 1 January. Category:Festivals